Eternally Yours
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Inuyasha gets hurt, Kagome thinks it's her fault.


Eternally Yours

A/N: I got the idea for this story from the movie, but it's different cuz I changed it, anywayz I hope you like it.

"NO INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled in her mind as she watched in horror the arrow go through Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome….I'm not going to run away" Inuyasha said to her as the arrow pierced through him.

"Inuyasha….INUYASHA!!!" the charm that was controlling her was finally broken, Kagome was able to control her body now.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was now pinned to the sacred tree unconscious, tears were building up in her eyes as she ran towards him.

"Inuyasha….wake up, please wake up, it wasn't me, I'm so sorry please forgive me…." She cried out as she held the hanyou in her arms.

Just then Kaede appeared, she didn't see what happened, but she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Kagome…" she said softly.

"Kaede you have to help Inuyasha, he's hurt and it's all my fault!!" Kagome cried out.

"Don't blame yourself child I know you would never hurt Inuyasha, it's Menomaru to blame for this"

"Please Kaede we have to hurry, we don't have much time, Inuyasha needs all the help he can get!!"

"Come, bring him to my place, there I can tend to his wounds"

Kagome and Kaede slowly carried Inuyasha to the hut, he was loosing a lot of blood, it dripped from his kimono as they walked.

In the Hut 

Night soon came, and Kaede was still closing up Inuyasha's wounds, he was still unconscious which was hard for Kagome because she felt guilty for what happened.

"I'm done fixing up Inuyasha" Kaede said taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"Only time can tell child, we can only wait 'til he wakes up" giving her a comforting smile.

"Until then you should get some rest, you've been through a lot today"

"You're right, I should get some sleep"

"Goodnight Kagome"

"Goodnight Kaede, and thanks for everything"

"Your welcome child, I know how much he means to you" she said going off to bed.

"Your right he does mean everything to me…." Whispering to herself.

Later that Night 

Kagome was still awake, she just couldn't sleep all she kept thinking about was Inuyasha, she couldn't take it anymore, so she quietly got out of bed and went to see him.

Inuyasha was sound asleep, bandages covered his entire body, Kagome looked at him as he slept, He looked so peaceful, like an angel from heaven. Kagome noticed that his face was dirty, she took a cloth and soaked it in water, then she slowly wiped the dirt off.

"Inuyasha….I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and if you don't I'll understand, after all it is my fault" she said while stroking his face.

"Inuyasha you gotta wake up, you can't die and leave me all alone, I need you, and because I…I love you, you may be in love with Kikyo but that doesn't matter I just wanted to let you know how I really felt about you, what am I doing bragging on about, he can't even hear me" she said feeling a little dumb.

Kagome couldn't bare to see Inuyasha like this, the more she thought about it, the worse she felt, she longed to see his amber eyes, she just loved his eyes. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and started crying, she felt someone grab her wrist, it was him, it was…Inuyasha, he was still half asleep, but awake.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, your awake, are you ok?"

"This is nothing, don't worry about me"

"Inuyasha….I'm sorry, I'm the one who hurt you, maybe it's best if I go home and never come back" she said looking at the ground.

Inuyasha lifted her head making her look into his eyes.

"Kagome I know it wasn't you, it was Menomaru who did it, he's to blame, not you…"

"…besides it hurts me to see you blame yourself like this, I need you here with me"

"Kagome I heard everything you said, and I love you too, I always have"

"But I thought you loved Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is in the past, but you Kagome, your my future, and I wanna spend every waking moment with you"

Inuyasha sat up and leaned towards Kagome, he kissed her full in the mouth, they stood making out for a while, neither of them wanted to let each other go, there kiss finally broke, Kagome laid beside Inuyasha.

"I love you, Inuyasha"

"I love you too, Kagome" he said kissing her forehead and falling into a deep sleep.

The End 


End file.
